The present invention relates to a remote operation device adapted for remotely operating an electric component operable slidably, such as a slide switch, and, more particularly, to a remote operation device capable of simultaneously operating a plurality of electric components at remote places by an operation from a single point.
A device adapted to operate an electric component such as a slide switch remotely from an operation panel has been developed. This known device has a connection member consisting of a metallic belt slidably accommodated within a flat flexible sleeve made of a plastic. An operation member and the electric component to be operated are connected to respective ends of the connection belt. The operation member is attached to the operation panel. In use, the operation member is manually actuated so that the movement of the operation member is transmitted by movement of the metallic belt through the sleeve to operate the electric component.
Such devices are described, for example, in the specification of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,063. Also, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 33,574 filed Apr. 27, 1979, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,866 assigned to the same assignee as this application discloses a similar device. These known devices are adapted to operate remotely only one electric component through the operation of the operation member.
On the other hand, there often is a need for operating remotely a plurality of electric components simultaneously. This need, however, cannot be fully met by conventional remote operation devices. For fulfilling such a need with conventional devices, it is necessary to install a plurality of such devices, together with a device for simultaneously actuating these units, on the operation panel. Such an arrangement is expensive and requires a considerably large installation space.